The overall goals of the Verbal Interaction Project for 1973-1978 are: 1. Operation and refinement of the Mother-Child Home Program (MCHP), a method to prevent educational disadvantage in low-income populations through early cognitive - affective intervention. A major aim is to obtain by 1976 a cumulative N of 1000 (400 in the VIP model program and 600 in MCHP replications) to provide reliable data for possible national implementation. The MCHP consists of "Toy Demonstrators" modeling the verbal interaction possibilities of permanently assigned toys and books in Home Sessions with mothers and their two and three year olds. 2. Develop feasible, cost effective variations of the MCHP. 3. Study short-term and long-range cognitive- emotional effects of the MCHP on subjects and younger siblings. 4. Identify variables associated with outcomes. 5. Study feasibility and effectiveness of MCHP in replications. 6. Develop practicable instruments to measure non-cognitive variables. Substantial progress was made toward accomplishing these goals in 1973-1974.